Betrayal
by TheREALmockingjay
Summary: Many years after the second great prophecy and the next generation of hero's are begining their own journeys. All new characters with guest apearances from all the loved characters. When Jason starts noticing strange things tensions are high around Camp Jupiter. Then people start going missing and a quest must be issued, but watch your self; not everyone is what they appear to be..
1. Chapter 1

Legacies Of Olympus

Betrayal/Elzena

Chapter One

Elzena was having a great day. She had got up early to meet Dominic for combat practice on the Field of Mars which was fun but of course it wasn't really practice for Elzena she had learnt to fight pretty well on her. Then after a very energetic practice they had eaten a quick breakfast and headed to the main gates of the camp for their sentry duty. Sentry duty could get really boring but she was with Dom which made it slightly bearable. Dom was a good person to talk to, someone you could have deep, interesting conversations with. He was two years older than Elzena but they had arrived at camp around the same time and had been best friends ever since. They shared everything with each other and never kept secrets. Both Dom and El had learnt early on at camp that keeping things to yourself just made everything seem ten times worse. A lot of the campers (especially the Venus kids) enjoyed to speculate theories of a romantic relationship between Elzena and Dom but their friendship was a friendship only. Dom was a good friend and a shoulder to cry on but that's all. Elzena was sure he felt the same way.

It was a warm summer's day as they stood on the sentry duty; there was a cold breeze that brushed past the two of them as they stood together listening to the sound of the traffic and watching out for any sign of trouble, which there never was.

"Want to hear a story?" asked Dom. Elzena looked at him like he was mad.

"Why would I want to hear a story?" she asked "I'm not a kid"

"You are to me so I'm going to tell you anyway" El shot him a look of annoyance.

"Fine" she sighed

"Well once upon a time-"

"Don't start like that" El interrupted

"Why not?" said Dom in mock outrage

"Like I said I'm not a child"

"All good stories start with once upon a time now if you let me continue…" El sighed in agreement.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named Percy Jackson-"

"Are you thick?" El interrupted again

"WHAT?" replied Dom waving his hands in the air

"I know Percy Jackson Dom, You can't tell a story about someone you know and start it with 'once upon a time there was a boy called…' It's just weird"

"But you might be interested though!"

"Just get to the point"

"Well you see that hill over there" He pointed to a steep hill at the other side of the motor way.

"Yes" El replied.

"Well Percy Jackson once slid down that hill on a food tray." There was a pause then El spoke up.

"And…?"

"And what" Dom replied obviously mystified that El didn't understand. "I'll get the food tray, meet me at the top in 5 minutes" El just stared at him. How could Dom be so stupid? They were on sentry duty, no time to muck about. Sentry duty was serious business, plus if they we're caught not doing their job properly then Octavian would see to it that they would be peeling potatoes and cleaning out the toilets for the next 10 years. Dom obviously couldn't see the problem because he smirked a mischievous smile worth of Mercury and ran off in search of a food tray, whist El stood tall and proud guarding over Camp Jupiter like a proper Roman.

Dom knew he was going to get in a lot of trouble for this but he wanted to do something daring and brave in front of Ella (Elzena). He wanted to be that cheeky daredevil that all girls loved. He raced through camp and fast as he could without being seen. It looked like he was going to make it! He was right outside the kitchen when he heard voices inside. That couldn't be right, there was still four hours until lunch, and no one would be cooking. He moved in closer so he could hear what was being said. The first voice he heard, there was no question as to who that was. Jason Grace, ex preator, one of the most respected people in New Rome! He had gone on loads of massive quests when he was Ella's age and he's like saved the world more times than Dom had ever bothered to count. If Jason caught Dom away from the gates whilst on sentry duty, pealing potatoes would be the last of his worries. Dom started to move away from the door but something that was being said drew him in and made him unable to stop listening.

"I don't understand what you're saying Jason" Said Reyna's voice. Oh man if Dom got caught now it would literally be the end of his life! Jason and Reyna! Reyna was one of the preators at the camp now. She was the most powerful person around!

"What I'm saying is I can feel it Reyna. Something… Something big is happening and denying it will only make us unprepared" Jason said, Dom noticed a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Jason" Reyna was talking again "We are Roman's. If we see a threat, we will go in and sort that treat out but we do not and will not set the camp of into panic over a hunch that you may have" There was a long pause.

"When have I been wrong before?" Jason asked. Dom heard footsteps coming towards the door. It must be Jason! He looked around for somewhere to hide and then settled for the original 'be-hind the door' trick. Dom held his breath as Jason swung the door open with more force than needed and stormed though the open doorway and out into the busy town of new Rome. Dom breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Who's there" Came Reyna's voice. Dom cursed in Latin.

"Show yourself" Reyna spoke again. Dom knew staying would get him in more trouble so he slowly stepped out from behind the door. Reyna was stood with her back to him however her instincts were sharp and she spun to face him. Dom was just about to speak when she marched over to him and pushed him against the wall. "What did you hear?" She demanded

"N-nothing" Stammered Dom surprised by Reyna's reaction. Quick as a flash Reyna pulled a knife out from her belt and placed it by Dom's neck.

"I'll ask you again Dominic, What did you hear"

"I-I erm, just something about… Jason, he thinks something is going to happen but you won't act on nothing"

"What else?"

"Nothing, I've only been here for minuets" Reyna relaxed and placed her knife back in her belt. "You speak of this to no one" She ordered.

"Yes Reyna" Dom replied.

"If you do there will be consequences son of Mercury"

"Yes Reyna" Dom repeated. Reyna nodded and then walked away in the opposite direction as Jason had walked two minutes earlier.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Legacies of Olympus

Betrayal

Chapter 2

"So she let you off, just like that?"

"Yup" It was the day after Dom had overheard the conversation between Jason and Reyna. Dom and Elzena were sat on the river banks of the little Tiber. Dom hadn't told Elzena about what he had heard the day before.

"I still can't believe she did that" El said "I remember once she caught me listening to music on sentry duty and I had to clean the toilets every day for a week" She shuddered.

"I don't think she knew that I was meant to be on sentry"

"I doubt she would just forget, Reyna has basically memorized the rota"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I got out of sentry duty and I heard some interesting news" Dom grinned again. "What news?" asked El sceptically? Dom told her what he had heard. Ella sat in silence for while as if trying to work out what it meant.

"I'm going to ask Jason" she finally decided. She and Jason went way back. Both being children of the big three Jason had taken El under his wing when she arrived.

"What!" Dom exclaimed "NO!"

"Why not? I want to know"

"Because I wasn't meant to tell anyone and if you tell Jason, Jason will tell Reyna that you know and then she'll know that I told you and then she'll kill me! Literally!"

"She won't kill you" laughed Elzena.

"Well maybe not but my life won't be worth living!"

"Fine, fine… If you don't want me to go then I won't but I think your making a mistake. Think about it Dom" She sat up straighter and turned her body round to face him "If something really is going on then Jason and Reyna won't want to go on a quest, Reyna has the camp to look after and Jason has Piper to think about. We've been here for years training and training, why shouldn't we get the quest?" Dom just sighed.

"El, we've trained and trained but neither of us are centurions and even if you didn't have to be a centurion it will be someone big and tough looking like Kajus from 2nd or John from 5th"

"Well we'll just have to prove to them that we deserve this quest" El said with a determined look upon her face daring Dom to argue with her. "We'll see" said Dom quietly. They sat in silence until the bell sounded for lunch. "Come on we better go" Dom said getting up.

"Yeah… You go I'll catch up in a minuet" El said not looking up. Dom shrugged and walked of in the direction of the barracks. The second Dom was gone El jumped and walked of in the other direction. She would go to Jason, she just wouldn't mention that Dom had told her anything, she would merely suggest that she felt there was something not quite right and hope that Jason would give it away.

20 minutes later El had arrived at the promerian line, the invisible line around the town of new Rome. The borders were patrolled by a highly sensitive statue with no arms and a nasty sting. His job was to make sure no one brought weapons into the town of New Rome. However he took his job very seriously and unless you looked exactly regulation with neat hair and an ironed shirt tucked into your trousers, he wouldn't let you in. So El arrived at the line and pulled her small knife from her belt she placed it behind a rock where no one would notice it and passed the border with no problem. Once in the town she had to be careful not to be seen. Everyone from the town knew that hero's from camp Jupiter couldn't visit the town during the day time when they should be practicing and training. El navigated the Roman style streets and eventually arrived at Jason's house. The house was a beautiful little cottage on the outskirts of New Rome. There were two floors in the house but neither was very big. The front door was dark wood with the number 11 on it. It also had a massive eagle door knocker on the front door and flowers growing up the sides of the house, you could tell it was Jason and Pipers. However the house looked different today. The curtains were drawn and all the windows were closed. Ella quickly crossed the cobbled street and took cover in the porch of the cottage. She lifted the heavy door knocker and hit it against the door three times. She heard shuffling behind the door and stepped back ready for it to be opened, however no one came.

"Jason" called Ella "I know your there, what's going on?"

"Elzena?" Jason's voice said quietly from the other side of the door.

"Yes" El said slowly. The door opened and Jason ushered her inside. Ella slipped her shoes of in the entrance, Piper would have a fit if she fount muddy foot prints in the hall way. She could hear Jason talking to someone in the living room. El wondered what or who he was secretly talking to. She slowly inched around the corner and poked her head round the living room door. The scene she was met with was Jason sitting forwards on the couch gazing intently into a weird shimmering light, hanging in mid air. There was a person in the strange light… Was that Percy? Then it made sense. It was an Iris message. That's why Jason was being so secretive. Even though the Romans allied with the Greeks ages ago, Reyna still wanted to stick to Roman traditions and that did not include iris messaging Greeks.

"Percy!" She exclaimed and ran into the room. Of course El new Percy as well, He was basically her brother.

"Hey El" Percy said "How's things"

"Fine, just fine, kind of… How are you and Annabeth" El grinned

"Erm well I needed to tell you all about that…" Just at that inconvenient moment Piper appeared round the door with freshly baked cakes. The smell was amazing and it also made El remember she was missing lunch. "Oh well" thought El "I get to speak to Percy" By the time El had come back to her senses Jason and Percy were having a very dramatic looking discussion. Dam ADHD! Getting distracted by cakes.

"I know, I've spoken to Reyna and it doesn't look like the Roman's will be doing anything anytime soon" Jason was saying

"Even if they would, there's nothing to do until we know what's going on" Percy replied.

"What _is_ going on" Elzena asked.

"Something's happening" Percy answered.

"Well that sums it up" El replied sarcasticly


End file.
